


Cast Revisions

by Sugakane_01



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Blaine still can't hold his liquor, M/M, Noah tries really hard to be a good bro, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, Sebastian has a potty mouth, Sexual Tension, drunk!Blaine is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakane_01/pseuds/Sugakane_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian have come a long way from Scandals and rock salt slushies.  Kurt and Blaine are still KurtandBlaine but maybe, just maybe, there's some room in there for Sebastian as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Because [i-want-adventure](http://i-want-adventure.tumblr.com/) is an absolute doll I wrote this series of Sebklaine ficlets that are loosely based on Sebklaine's pre-OT3 relationship in my LATS 'Verse.  If you haven't read any of the verse these still make sense (I think) but here's what you need to know:
> 
>   * Kurt and Blaine are married and eloped while still in high school
>   * Kurt and Blaine are bff's w/Sebastian
>   * Kurt and Blaine are actors and Seb is their agent
>   * Finn still lives in Ohio and is married to an OC named Olivia and they have a son
>   * Noah still lives in Ohio and is still bff's w/Finn
> 


Huddled on his couch wearing Blaine’s old NYU hoodie and watching _Legally Blonde_ Kurt bemoaned the fact that no romantic comedy had ever prepared him for the situation he currently found himself dealing with. 

As far as Kurt and everyone who knew him was concerned he was already living his own version of a rom com: bullied boy from a (designer) blue collar background meets privileged, popular prep school student who gives him the courage to stand up to his tormentors and after the requisite teenage angst they fall madly in love, have a fairy tale wedding and live happily ever after.  End of story, fade to black, that’s all folks.

Blaine had always been Kurt’s perfect co-star and all these years later he still took Kurt’s breath away.  Blaine had gone from the boy Kurt promised to never tell goodbye to the man he vowed to love until death do them part.  Kurt was, if possible, even _more_ in love with Blaine at twenty-seven than he had been at seventeen.  He and Blaine were _KurtandBlaine_ and they were happy, whole and, for all intents and purposes, perfect.

Which is why he had no idea how the hell he ended up in his present set of circumstances but he was pretty sure he had been there ,wherever there was, for quite some time and he was pretty sure that it was all Sebastian’s fault because Kurt certainly wasn’t going to take responsibility.   At the very least Kurt was convinced it was Sebastian’s fault that he was now _aware_ that apparently there was something that someone somewhere needed to be blamed for.

Kurt cursed Sebastian for what had to be the hundredth time since he’d gotten home.  He cursed Sebastian Smythe and his stupidly attractive face, total inability to be even remotely appropriate, utter and complete lack of shame and his absolutely infuriating imperfect perfection.  The more he thought about it the surer Kurt became that his current emotional distress was all Sebastian’s fault.  When Kurt had woken up that morning his life had been blissfully uncomplicated and now, in the space of a few hours it had become a tangled emotional mess and the blame lay squarely at the feet of Sebastian Smythe.  If Sebastian had seen fit to remain the rat bastard he’d been in high school none of this would have ever happened and Kurt wouldn’t be sitting on his sofa, missing his husband, confused about Sebastian and eating his way to an extra five pounds that would require his costume to be let out and subject him to Nathalia muttering unflattering things about him in Portuguese.

Kurt’s downfall had disguised itself as a business meeting with Sebastian to discuss transitioning Kurt from strictly stage work into television and ultimately film.  Sebastian had some potential projects he’d wanted to go over with Kurt and Kurt had agreed to swing by that afternoon.

Tessa hadn’t been at her desk so Kurt had bypassed the reception area and gone to knock on Sebastian’s office door when it suddenly swung open and he’d found himself face to face with Dmitri Malinov.

Dmitri was dark haired, dark eyed and incredibly handsome.  He was also the closest thing to an actual relationship that Sebastian had ever had.  The two men were friends who met as teenagers in Paris and fell into bed with each other on occasion.  Dmitri was a successful freelance photographer and even though he was based in Europe he made frequent trips to the US and to New York in particular and whenever he was in town he and Sebastian would pick up where they’d left off.  Dmitri was charming, sophisticated, intelligent and possessed the kind of wit that Kurt knew Sebastian enjoyed.

He was also a tacky dresser who wore too much cologne and was always draping himself all over Sebastian. 

Kurt hated Dmitri and he had a sneaking suspicion that the feeling was mutual.

Dmitri had been standing in the door, lips kiss swollen and hair mussed.  Sebastian had been standing right behind him, his shirt improperly buttoned and tie crooked but expression smug, self satisfied and just on the right side of cocky.  It had been blatantly obvious that whatever had gone on behind closed doors in Sebastian’s office had been more pleasure than business.

Dmitri had smirked at him offered a brief, “Kurt, always a joy to see you but I really must run.  Perhaps you and Blaine can join ‘Bastian and I for dinner, eh?” before maneuvering around Kurt and disappearing into the elevator.

Kurt had stared at Sebastian for a few moments and then shook his head as the other man stepped back to allow him inside the room.  “In your office, Bas?  That’s just tacky.”

“Please.  I’ve walked in on you Blaine christening your kitchen countertops so hush pot said the kettle.”

“We were at home and you wouldn’t have seen anything if you weren’t forty five minutes early and had bothered to knock!”

“I have a key,” Sebastian had shrugged.  “And you act like that was the only time,” he’d said with a salacious wink.

Kurt had opened his mouth to remind Sebastian for the umpteenth time that the key in question was supposed to be for emergencies when the other man had reached out and placed his hand on the small of Kurt’s back to guide him into the office.

It hadn’t been an unfamiliar action.  Sebastian had done it a thousand different times but that time was different.  That time Kurt had felt as if the touch had somehow burned its way across his skin and it had made something flutter to life low in the pit of his stomach.  As he’d looked up at Sebastian and found himself staring into the green of the other man’s eyes, surrounded by his smell and tucked into his body like he belonged there Kurt suddenly had felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room and awareness had slammed into him hard, heavy and insistent.

_Oh my God_ , he’d thought dazedly, his breath quickening at the realization, _Sebastian._

Kurt shook off the memory and groaned as he buried his head in the couch cushions.  He could not believe that he had somehow managed to not only fall in love with Sebastian Smythe but he had done so while still being completely in love with his husband. 

Kurt couldn’t imagine living his life without Blaine; it was absolutely out of the question and he wouldn’t even conceive of a future that didn’t have the other man in it.  But more and more the picture of his future was shifting, changing and making room for Sebastian to fit inside the frame right next to Blaine and Kurt had no idea how to even begin dealing with what he was afraid he wanted.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a type and Noah finds out that being a good bro sometimes means you end up scarred for life.

Blaine had never been much of a drinker.  He tended to be a little too loud, a little too sloppy and a little too heteroflexible when he overindulged so he stuck to a strict two drink minimum.  But nothing set Blaine on edge like having to spend an extended amount of time with his father and after a few hours of listening to Carter Anderson’s subtle reminders that Blaine had disappointed him with every choice he’d ever made in the history of ever he’d found himself driving two hours to Cincinnati to take Finn up on his offer to hang out and catch up.

And that would have been fine.  Olivia would have fussed over him and fed him a “home cooked meal” which Blaine would have politely pretended he didn’t know was actually take out.  He would have played with PJ and reminded him that no matter what Puck and Kurt said to the contrary _Blaine_ was his favorite uncle.  He and Finn would have caught up on each other’s lives, watched whatever sport was on the television and then he would have called Kurt and gone to bed.  It would have been a perfectly lovely, perfectly _sober_ evening.

But Blaine hadn’t counted on a series of unfortunate events landing in him in the company of Noah Puckerman.  Olivia’s mother had been rushed to the hospital and Finn, in his infinite wisdom, had decided Noah would step in for him as the welcoming committee in the family’s absence. 

And that was how Blaine found himself chugging longnecks at a bar that he couldn’t quite remember the name of and confiding in a guy who once referred to him as a breakfast food.

Blaine and Noah had never hung out one on one.  There had always been Finn, or Kurt or even Artie as a buffer between them but the evening hadn’t been as awkward as Blaine had feared it would be.  Of course the copious amount of alcohol both men had consumed probably had quite a bit to do with that.  The atmosphere was relaxed, peaceful almost except for the occasional ruckus over pool tables or someone touching someone else’s woman.  Noah looked as if he were enjoying himself and Blaine was pretty sure they were bonding and since they were bonding in Blaine’s alcohol addled mind that meant he had to give all his secrets away.

“I love Kurt,” he blurted out suddenly. 

“No shit,” Noah scoffed, taking another swig of his beer.  “You two have been the big homo happily ever after since high school.  I remember how the shit hit the fan when everyone found out about you sneaking off to the Big Apple and you two tying the knot your senior year..  We were sure you’d fucked up your futures.  Should have known you guys would be the exception, ” he chuckled.

Blaine shook his head.  “You make it sound easy.  S’not easy,” he slurred slightly.  “I’m insecure and got daddy issues like… _so many_ daddy issues and Kurt?  Well, I dunno if ya know but Kurt can be a _bitch_.”

“I’m aware,” Noah sighed.  “I forgot you can’t hold your liquor.”

“I don’t needta hold it, I’m drinkin’ it,” Blaine replied with what he thought was excellent logic. 

“Uh huh,” Noah nodded.  “If Kurt asks, I had nothing to do with this.”

At the mention of Kurt’s name Blaine smiled.  “I love him, man.  Like, so much.”

“So you’ve said.”

“Have you,” Blaine started then stopped then started again, “Have you ever loved someone?”

Noah was quiet for a beat before he shrugged.  “Not like you love Kurt.  Not enough for it to last and not enough to know they were the one.”

Blaine licked his lips and swallowed.  “What if there’smore than one?”

Noah arched an eyebrow.  “You cheating on Kurt?”

“What? No!”  Blaine said flapping his hands around.  “I love Kurt.  I wouldn’t do thatta him.  ‘Sides, he’d so kill me.  Like kill me ‘til I was _dead_.”

Noah grunted his agreement.  “Long as you know.  So what’s all this shit about there being more than one then?”

“Just…,” Blaine drained his beer and signaled for another.  “Just you know, maybe there’s more than one.  Maybe there’s two.  And they’re so so different but so much alike that sometimes you see all the things you love about one in the other and they walk into a room and you can’t breathe ‘cause they’re both so beautiful and your brain just tells you that their yours but not because you own them but because they’re yours and-,”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Noah chanted holding his hands up.  “First, take a breath man.  Second, who is this them?  We are still talking about Kurt here, right?”

“Of course we’re talkin’ ‘bout Kurt,” Blaine answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  “I love him so much.  He’s the love of my life, you know,” Blaine said before taking a long drink of his beer.

“Uh huh,” Noah replied warily.  “So what’s the problem?”

“Sebastian,” Blaine said as he drank again.  “He’s all... _Sebastian_ like and I just…”

“Yeah?”  Noah prompted.

“I want to lick things off of him,” Blaine burst out suddenly.  “Like all kinds of things.  Ice cream, chocolate sauce, Kurt’s co-,”

“I get it!” Noah interrupted quickly.  “Don’t finish that,” he said with a tiny shudder.  “Okay, so you wanna bang someone else, this is normal man.  If you hadn’t gotten married the second you were old enough to vote you probably would have banged someone else by now.  But that ship sailed man so I’m gonna give you the benefit of my numerous and legendary fuck ups and share with you the only piece of advice you’ll ever need: tell your dick no and eventually it’ll pass.”

Blaine nodded then groaned.  “S’not just my dick.  He like, he makes my heart smile.”

“This shit is not happening to me,” Noah moaned and momentarily put his head on the bar.  “So,” he said as he slowly raised his head, “you’ve got _feelings_ for the guy who tried to turn you into One Eyed Willie and send you on the road to a lifetime of handicapable fun?  Jesus Blaine.”

“He’s not like that anymore,” Blaine defended then grimaced.  “Well, not to me an Kurt.  He’s funny an smart an sometimes he’s sweet an he sneaks me ribs from Virgil’s when Kurt’s on a health food kick and he smells _so good-”_

“Yeah, again, going into too much information,” Noah said.  He was conflicted.  Bitchy, prissy queen he may be, Kurt was still Finn’s “little brother” and Noah’s boy.  Part of him wanted to punch Blaine in the face on general principle but the rest of him kind of understood where the guy was coming from.  Noah wasn’t the same dumb ass kid he was in high school and he was the last person who would throw stones about falling for someone you absolutely should not fall for.  Quinn and Shelby had taught him that those lessons well.

Besides, Blaine was his boy too and Noah couldn’t exactly turn his back on him while he was drunk and borderline weepy in a bar.  It was part of the bro code so he manned up and awkwardly rubbed Blaine’s shoulder and made a sympathetic noise before shaking his head.

“”Look man, the way I see it you just gotta figure out if whatever you feel for Sebastian is worth risking what you have with Kurt-”

“No,” Blaine said in a panic, jerking a little and nearly falling off the stool.  “I don’t want to risk anything with Kurt.”

“Careful dude,” Noah said grabbing Blaine before he could brain himself on the bar.  “Well there you go,” Noah said breathing a sigh of relief.  He kind of would have been forced to punch Blaine if he’d chosen Sebastian.  “You can’t have them both and you choose Kurt.  Keep your dick in your pants and whatever you feel for Sebastian will fade in time.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Blaine asked forlornly.  “What if I’m always just…a little bit..you know, with Sebastian?”

And flag on the play.  Blaine may be his boy but this is getting dangerously close to _sharing their feelings_ and that’s just a little too far over the rainbow for Noah to handle.

“Dude, listen to wise old Jew, okay,” Noah said half hoping Blaine would be too hung over to remember their conversation in the morning.  “Keep your shit in your pants and the rest will go away.”

“It didn’t with Kurt,” Blaine said a touch too loudly.  “And I had to keep it in my pants for like, almost a year.  He wouldn’t even let me suck his-,”

“Too much information!” Noah interrupted swiftly.  “Look, man, you love Kurt.  Kurt loves you.  You have a good thing going.  Don’t fuck it up because you want to tap some random piece of strange.  Or be tapped by some random piece of strange.  You know, however you get down, I’m not judging.”

“I get down plenty both ways cause I’m awesome like that and Sebastian’s not some random piece of strange,” Blaine defended immediately.

“I am finding out everything I never wanted to know about you,” Noah moaned.  “And you’re right.  Sebastian isn’t a random.  You know him pretty well, so you know that he’s a cocky motherfucker whose too smart for his own good, always thought he was meant for bigger and better things than little old Ohio, uses words as a weapon and…”  Noah trailed off and stared at Blaine.   “Fuck if you don’t have a type, bro.”

“Man do I ever,” Blaine said solemnly before picking up the new beer bottle that had miraculously appeared in front of him and sucking down a mouthful, attempting to quite literally drown his sorrows.


	3. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian looks back on his past and finds himself staring down his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third and (for now) final chapter :)
> 
> I might write a little more but I'm not making any promises lol.

Sebastian had made quite a few significant changes since high school and his former crush was now his best friend and his former nemesis was now-shockingly-his other best friend.  What hadn’t changed however was that Kurt was still in love with Blaine, Blaine was still in love with Kurt, and Sebastian was, just like in high school, shit out of luck.  The relationship that Sebastian had at first dismissed as an annoyance and later reclassified as an obstacle and then, when news of their elopement had reached Dalton, decided was the height of stupidity had stood the test of time.  Sebastian supposed he should take some solace in the fact that the only man who had ever been able to resist him also happened to be that rare person that met their soul mate at seventeen.

Sebastian had grown up.  He’d matured and evolved into the kind of person that didn’t need to throw words like knives and build barbed wire fences around his heart.  Sebastian still wasn’t overly sentimental or particularly prone to romanticism but he no longer felt the need to sneer at the trait in others.  He was still ruthlessly ambitious and relentlessly aggressive when going after what he wanted but he’d learned how to achieve victory while still leaving his competition with the majority of their dignity intact.  Sebastian still used his power and his privilege but now he did so with an appreciation for what he had and an understanding of the responsibility that came with it.  Sebastian was still self-involved and self-indulgent but his world view had widened and even though he still looked out for number one, there were now several other people on that list, Kurt and Blaine chief among them.

Blaine wasn’t a surprise.  He had been the first boy to ever burrow down under Sebastian’s skin and stay there.  He had also the first boy to reject him.  Blaine’s rejection had been kind and gentle but unyielding and no matter what method of seduction Sebastian employed Blaine removed unmoved.  It hadn’t taken very long for Sebastian to decide that the problem hadn’t been the fact that Blaine had been in _a_ relationship, but that Blaine had been _in a relationship with_ _Kurt Hummel_.  As far as Sebastian had been concerned that had been enough to make Kurt Hummel his enemy.

A young Sebastian Smythe was a dangerous enemy to have but unfortunately for Sebastian so was a young Kurt Hummel and Sebastian had made the mistake of underestimating him.  They had traded bombs and blows in the form of razor sharp insults that covered everything from Kurt’s androgyny to Sebastian’s promiscuity and then back again.  They tore down each other’s appearances, voices, fashion choices, friends, families…the only thing the two of them held sacred was-perhaps not surprisingly- Blaine.  After a few weeks, Sebastian had realized that he wasn’t getting anywhere with Blaine and almost as bad; he hadn’t made any progress in chasing Kurt away and he’d decided to up the ante.  He had mined the ill will several of the Warblers had towards Kurt for “stealing” Blaine and convinced them a little slushie between show choirs never hurt anyone.  What he’d kept to himself was that the slushie had a little something extra added to the red dye no.5 and corn syrup.

That had been the night Sebastian had learned that the best laid plans of mice, men and teenage boys often go awry.  Instead of Kurt ending up being treated for a superficial chemical reaction, Blaine had ended up with a scratched cornea and Sebastian had learned the hard way that when you play with fire you can’t always control who gets burned.

Sebastian often looked back on that year in Ohio as a turning point in his life.  If he were being honest the experiences he’d had, good and bad, shaped the man he’d become and whether they’d known it or not Kurt and Blaine’s younger selves had played a major role Sebastian’s character growth.

When the three had reunited years later, a little older, a lot wiser and all willing to let bygones be bygones Sebastian hadn’t been surprised to find himself falling for Blaine all over again.  He was, after all, the one that got away.  What had knocked Sebastian for a loop was the realization that _Kurt_ had gone from bone of contention to object of desire.

A couple of bottles of wine and a weekend of debauchery with Dmitri helped Sebastian put things into perspective.  So he was in love with his best friends.  The fact of the matter was they weren’t in love in him.  They never had been, they never would be and there was no point in pining for something that he could never have.

Blaine had once told Sebastian that one of the things he loved the most about Kurt was how he would always zig when Blaine was sure he was going to zag.  Sebastian should have paid more attention to that particular anecdote and he might not have found himself in his current predicament, not that it was his fault mind you.

Not that he could blame Kurt for his present set of circumstances.  Really if anyone is to blame Sebastian is sure that its Sam Addams, Jose Cuervo, and Jack Daniels.  And quite possibly Blaine.  On second thought, Kurt knew not to leave Blaine and Sebastian alone at a bar so Sebastian figured Kurt could take some share of the blame as well.

Blaine had landed his biggest role yet in what could potentially be a major blockbuster and Sebastian had negotiated him a killer deal so the three of them had been celebrating.  Kurt had begged off early, citing an early morning costume fitting the next day leaving Blaine and Sebastian to continue to drink at the bar and eventually stumble into Kurt and Blaine’s apartment drunk and disorderly at three in the morning.

Kurt had taken mercy on them and instead of forcing them to sleep out in the hall given into Blaine’s ridiculous begging that the three of them share the master bed and have a slumber party and acquiescing once again when Blaine had insisted Sebastian sleep in the middle so they could both cuddle him.

Which is how Sebastian found himself sharing a bed with the two men he wanted most in the world, both a little too drunk and not quite drunk enough to do anything about it.

_God how badly he wanted to do something about it_.  He wanted them, both of them more than he’d ever wanted anyone else but he wasn’t going to cross that line and it was suddenly very important to Sebastian that they know that.

“Hey, hey guys,” he said nudging Kurt until the brunette met his gaze.  “You don’t have to worry.  I’m not having sex with anyone in this bed.”

Kurt made a noise that was somewhere between a yelp and the sound of choking on _air_  and Sebastian worried that perhaps he’d said too much.  Blaine tried to prop himself up on one elbow but ended up flopping over and mumbling into Sebastian’s neck something that sounded suspiciously like “ _then we’ll just fuck on the floor_.”

Kurt stared at Sebastian for a moment before he cleared his throat.  “I’m sorry; I must have missed the part where _sex became an option_.”

“No, no you didn’t,” Sebastian rushed to reassure him.  “I know that I can’t fuck you two even if it would be the _best sex ever_ and quite frankly you’re both missing out being all vanilla and -,”

“Nuh uh,” Blaine interrupted.  “We’re soooo not vanilla.  Kurt has so many kinks and dude that trunk at the foot of the bed ain’t no hope chest.  You should take a peak in there, I bet you’d like the-,”

“Blaine,” Kurt cut in sharply.  “Honey, now is not the time.”

“I disagree,” Sebastian said making a concentrated effort not to slur his words.  “I think now is a fine time.”

Blaine beamed and opened his mouth again but was swiftly cut off by Kurt.  “I’d rather Sebastian tell us how long he’s been thinking about how the three of us would have the best sex ever.”

“Oh we totally would,” Blaine agreed falling back onto the bed.  “It’s like, my go to shower fantasy right now.”

Kurt’s mouth opened and closed without making any sound and eyes went wide at his husband’s admission.

“Mine too,” Sebastian blurted out.  “But like I said, I’m not going to have sex with anyone in this bed.  I want to, I wish I could but you two love each other and you don’t love me so no sex for Sebastian.”

“But I do love you,” Blaine countered.  “Like, so much you don’t even know,” he said.  Realization dawned on Blaine and he slapped his hands over his mouth as if he could snatch the words back and keep them inside.

Sebastian felt as if he’d been sucker punched.  “Blaine…”

“Wait,” Kurt broke in.  “I just…wait.  So you love us-both of us-but you won’t make a move because you don’t think we love you back-except Blaine apparently does.”

“I love you too Kurt-”

“Honey again, now is not the time.”

“I-,” Sebastian swallowed.  “Yes.”

“Okay,” Kurt breathed out unsteadily and then gathered himself.  “You’re both drunk.  This is a conversation we need to have when everyone is sober.  But for the record, I love you too- _both of you_ -though at this moment I can’t for the life of me figure out why.”

“You love…both…me?”  Sebastian asked.  His head was spinning and he was almost completely certain it wasn’t just the alcohol.

“Yay!  Everyone’s in love,” Blaine mumbled happily, snuggling closer into Sebastian and tangling his legs with Kurt’s. 

“It would appear so,” Kurt drawled.

“If we’re all in love,” Sebastian said slowly, “does that mean that we can have sex now?”

“Not tonight,” Kurt said immediately, causing Sebastian to scowl and Blaine to pout.  “There will be no sex and no decisions made while the two of you are drunk.  We’ll all talk in the morning.”

As he fell asleep cocooned in the embrace of both of the men he loved Sebastian thought that maybe-just maybe-he had met his soul mates at seventeen too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted on my St. Sebklaine Tumblr which is [here](http://st-sebklaine.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested and any comments and/or feedback is both welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
